The Ecstasy and the Agony
The Ecstasy and the Agony is the fourteenth episode of Faking It. It aired on October 28th, 2014. Synopsis Liam makes a relationship faux pas. Shane and Amy reluctantly invite Lauren to an underground dance party. Summary The episode starts with Lisbeth and Leila trying to make plans to go to the Renaissance Faire with Lauren. She turns their invite down and says she's trying to keep her plans open for Theo. Just after saying this Theo walks by and gives her a half wave. Karma and Liam are walking through the school's courtyard holding hands. Enjoying being able to be a couple out in public. Just as Karma says she enjoys no longer having secrets Amy walks up to them asking Liam if she could have Karma, he says yes and kisses her hand before walking away. Karma hugs Amy thanking her for putting them back together. Amy acknowledges it briefly then asks her what movie they should watch for their movie night. Karma tries to get out of it but Amy tells her to go on her date. Karma starts to tell her about how this will be their first date but stops thinking that it is insensitive to Amy. Amy says that it's fine, that she should be able to tell her about the guy that she is dating. Liam and Shane are in the art studio. Shane starts to make fun of Liam's art and states that he looks happy but that he thought happiness meant the death of creativity. Liam says that his happiness has not effected his art. Shane gets a suggestive text from Duke, and reminds Liam that he slept with Amy. He says that he's not in denial, he's just burying it down for Karma. Shane calls him a legit boyfriend and Liam looks taken back by the word. Karma is talking to Amy about how great it is to have Liam as her boyfriend. She starts to update her relationship status and Amy asks her if they were exclusive. Planting a small amount of doubt into Karma. Karma then goes to Liam saying that they need to talk. He says okay but first wants her to see his art. Seemingly a pile of sticks and plumbing, she tries to find a way to compliment it but he stops her and tells her to turn it on. When she does, her name is shown on a screen behind the piece, she says that it's amazing and he says it should because she inspired it. He then invites her to go to Hester's art show with him, saying that he wants to show off. Karma says that he should, but he tells her that it's not the art he wants to show off, but her. She kisses him, and then he asks what she wanted to talk about. Taking the art and the invite to the art show as the answer to her question she tells him that she wanted to tell him that he was the best boyfriend ever. In response he tells her that she's the best muse. Amy and Lauren are sitting down on the couch trying to decide on something to watch. Lauren gives her the remote saying that she can drive but has no power. Lauren's phone vibrates and she grabs her phone but drops it after seeing that it's not Theo, Amy asks if she was waiting to hear from someone but Lauren denies it saying that she's waiting for her to pick a movie. Shane then comes in, scaring them both. He tells Amy that he's taking her out to a secret underground dance party. He makes Amy change clothes and they decide to invite Lauren to come with them. She says no but then changes her mind claiming that she has new shoes that need to be broken in. Liam and Karma walk into the art studio, he says that it cleans up well just like she does. He starts to call her his beautiful but is cut off by Karma who assumes he was going to call her his muse again. She then walks away from him to call Amy. Amy answers her phone and askes her if she was on her date with her boyfriend. Karma says she's on a date but not with her boyfriend because when she called him that he called her his muse. Amy makes a face but denies it when Karma asks if she was making one. Karma asks if it could be a good thing, that it's easy to be a girlfriend but not many have been someone's muse. Amy then gives her a backhanded excuse (muse have been put on a pedestal but are tossed away like used gum when they're bored) leaving Karma flustered but recovers saying that Liam's art is important to him and that she should be happy that she's his inspiration. She tells Amy that she'll call her later and goes back to Liam. Amy then walks into someone pushing a cart, calling them a moron, but smiles when she recognizes her as the girl that helped her out of the room at Liam's. They exchange hellos and she asks if Amy would help her, she agrees and they start to talk. She invites Amy to come up to her when she's spinning, Amy says she doesn't know and she tells her that the offer is still open before going to set up. Shane shows up with Lauren and hands her a glass stating that she is Amy's type. Lauren asks him how when she hasn't even picked a gender yet and that the only type is sad freak, because no one does neon anymore. Shane looks to Amy and says that he doesn't regret inviting her and hands her his glass when his phone vibrates telling her to drink because she's stiffer than an eskimo's nipples. Liam calls Shane telling him that he thinks he's ruined everything. Shane immediately thinks that he told her about sleeping with Amy but Liam tells him that he just called her his muse. Shane seems bored telling him that he'll never get through it. Liam says that he can't say the word girlfriend, that his mouth wont make those sounds. Shane says it's because his mouth knows he slept with her best friend. He concludes that it's because of his fear of commitment and Shane waves it off as ridiculous and tells him that he has to go starting to go after a boy. Amy and Lauren are shown talking about the girl group performing (Fifth Harmony). Amy says that a girl group covering boy band songs is pretty cool. Lauren says that it's loud and asks if she has ibuprofen, Amy says no and Lauren leaves to go find one. Shane gets a pill from a guy and brings it to Amy not saying that she should take it but it may help her break out of her rut. Amy says that she's not in a rut. Lauren comes back up to them and takes the pill from Shane taking it thinking that it will help her with her headache. After taking it she looks at them asking what but they don't answer and look away from her. Back at the art show an art blogger comes up to Liam and says that she would like to feature it on her site saying that it's vibrant and filled with guilt. She goes on to record her take on the piece; "The artist is haunted forever stalked by his shadow as if he's being chased by the sins of his past. Will Karma ever catch him?" Liam tries to explain that's not what the art was, Karma shows up and he starts to introduce her as his girlfriend but stops not being able to, instead saying wife. Lauren is dancing, while Amy and Shane watch with smiles on their faces. She goes back up to them saying that the party is fun and her headache is gone but she's really thirsty. She then tells them that she loves them and goes back to dancing. Amy turns and looks back to the DJ who waves for her to come over and Shane encourages her to do so. Amy says she's not feeling it and Shane says its about Karma, Amy denies it and Shane says to prove it by going to be with her. Amy reminds him that he said tonight was about friends and she wants to be with him and that Lauren is her friend when she's on Ecstasy, Lauren hears her and panics before running away. Shane and Amy try to get Lauren to unlock the closet to let them in. She starts to blame them but Amy says that they didn't even give it to her. Shane tells her to just go back to the happy place she was in five minutes ago. Amy's phone starts to ring and ignores Shane deciding to answer it anyway. Amy tells Karma that she's reached her limit on the Liam talk and wishes her well on the wedding (as to when Liam called her his wife) and hangs up to go to the DJ. Amy asks her for her number saying that they should go out. She pretends that she didn't hear her som Amy would say it again. She says that she likes to mess with her. Amy gives her her real name and she introduces herself as Reagan. Reagan then gives Amy her headphones and goes back to spinning. Lauren is shown on the floor rubbing a sleeve to a sweater asking herself what is wrong with her jaw. She answers her phone and tells Theo that she's only answering to not let him get by with leaving a voicemail, during her ramble she says that her friends drugged her and that she's ninety five percent sure that she's dying. He asks her what she's talking about and she tells him that she took Ecstasy and he asks her to tell him where she is. Liam sits down ad talks to his friend Bobby who asks "What's wrong with you?" Liam explains and finds himself say girlfriend and looks back to Bobby who asks the same question. Liam frowns but then realizes that this was his art piece and gets up. Karma walks up to him and says that she might have moved to fast and he tells her that he wants her to be his girlfriend but can't say the word again. He tells her that he just said girlfriend and looks back to Bobby who just repeats the same question. Liam growing frustrated echoes his question. Karma tells him that it's fine. Everyone starts to clap and she tells them that they aren't the art and walks away. Liam sits down and asks his self what's wrong with him. Bobby looks at him and tells him he blew it. Liam finds Karma and asks for a chance to get his foot out of his mouth. She says that she thought she was the cure to his commitment issues and he tells her that she is but he's a terrible person. That his guilt won't let him be her prince charming. She says that she's done things she's not proud of either. They pinky swear to be better people and kiss. Theo comes into the closet and saves Lauren and admits that he likes her. He then takes her home. Shane watches them and smiles then looks to Amy who's laughing and talking to Reagan, and finally answers Duke's texts. The episode ends with Amy calling Karma, apologizing for the way she talked to her earlier. Karma apologizes saying that she shouldn't have talked about him so much. Amy tells her that she met someone and Karma tells her to tell her everything starting with gender. Trivia Quotes * "Drink up. You're stiffer than an eskimo's nipples." -Shane to Amy * "Your voice is so velvety it's like my ears are floating on the ocean." Lauren to Theo BTS BsT17rECQAItUTR.jpg|2x06 Script Being Written, Dan Steele|link=https://twitter.com/dansteele/status/487785071407927297/photo/1 Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes